Once Perfect
Once Perfect 'is a sexy romance book released on April 4, 2019. Summary ''You once lived a charmed life, until a family scandal sent it crumbling down. You've taken a job as a cocktail waitress at Club Excess. When the dark and mysterious head bouncer Mateo catches your eye, you enter into a world of fight clubs and dark pasts - will love conquer all? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Club Excess You've taken a job as a cocktail waitress at Club Excess, when the head bouncer catches your eye. Mateo is strong, intimidating, and no-nonsense. But when you see a softer side of him, your feelings turn to lust, and you find yourself more curious than ever about his past. Chapter 2: Bang Bang A terrifying rough-up at Club Excess throws the club into disarray, and leaves you vulnerable. But you use your nursing skills to tend to Mateo - and see the softer side of him. Chapter 3: Taking it Home Mateo invites you home - and you meet a special woman in his life. Your feelings heat up, and you realize that you might not be able to resist him much longer. Chapter 4: The Offer You share an intimate moment with Mateo - and realize your judgements of him were all wrong. When he invites you to watch him fight in an MMA match, you must decide if you're willing to go outside of your privileged comfort zone for love. Chapter 5: Alone Time Mateo offers to fix your rust-bucket of a car, which means you find yourself alone together at his house. Although you're there to do your nursing homework, will a study date turn into something more? Chapter 6: Fight Club You watch Mateo decimate his opponent in an underground fight club, and wonder if his lifestyle is one you can get behind. One perk? You're included in the Club Excess crew - and wonder if they can become your friends after all. Chapter 7: The Reason When you discover the reason that Mateo's fighting, you must decide whether you can keep things going with him. But you attraction is undeniable - and you end up in his bedroom. Chapter 8: Opening Up You go farther with Mateo than you've gone since you broke up with your boyfriend, Donovan. And while you can trust him, you can't help but wonder if he is hiding parts of his past - just like you are. Chapter 9: Three's A Crowd A cancelled exam finds you at Ant's party, and you come to realize just how attractive Mateo is to the female sex. Will you stake your claim, or let Mateo be tempted? Chapter 10: Breaking Walls Post-hookup bliss leads you to open up to Mateo for the first time, and you're tempted to share more than just your body. Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts You inadvertently meet the two women sharing Mateo's home - and misjudge who they really are. But when they finally let you in on family secrets, you realize that you might have more in common with Mateo than you think. Chapter 12: Getting Closer You've begun to trust Mateo with more than just your heart... and now it's finally time to go all the way with him. Chapter 13: The Burn Things heat up in the bedroom, and you must decide whether to give Mateo all of you. Will you trust him with your body and heart? Or will you remain closed off to his advances? Chapter 14: Carnal Time The floodgates have opened - which means lots of "intimate" time with Mateo. Your budding lust is completely novel to you, and you just can't get enough. But lust is turning into... love. Will you tell Mateo how you really feel? Chapter 15: New Year's Eve It's New Year's Eve - Excess is popping, and "fantasy" is the theme. But when an unexpected flame from your past shows up, your worlds collide - even as you share the most intimate moment with Mateo yet. Chapter 16: Past Present You finally learn the truth about your past - and realize you may have gotten it wrong all along. But it's time for you to decide: will you let go of your past forever, or allow it to keep haunting you? Chapter 17: Training Your Lover Everything gets flipped upside down, and you're not sure you're pleased with all the boundaries that are being broken. Chapter 18: Carlos is Back Mateo's sisters are in town - and they come bearing terrible news. Will your new insights into Mateo's family bring your closer or farther apart? Chapter 19: Quinceañera Mateo takes you to his cousin Sol's quinceañera - and you learn what it means to date a member of the Tres Santos family. But the beautiful celebration has a terrifying finale when Mateo's father shows up. Chapter 20: The End When Mateo tells you that your different backgrounds make your future impossible, you must decide how much you are willing to fight for him. Author The original author of the story is Cecy Robson. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Cecy (pronounced Sessy) Robson is an award winning internationally published author of contemporary and new adult romance, young and adult adventure, and urban fantasy novels. A double-nominated RITA Finalist, Maggie Award winner, Gayle Wilson Award of Excellence winner, and published author of more than twenty titles, you can typically find Cecy on her laptop or stumbling blindly in search of caffeine. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Cecy Robson